All Grown Up
by Kernell
Summary: Toushiro's complex rears its ugly head once again. AU, HitsuIchi, seme!Hitsu, One-shot


**All Grown Up**

**By: **Kernell

**Warnings: **Rated M, AU, seme!Hitsugaya, established!HitsuIchi

* * *

Teal eyes stared blankly at the horizon. The redness of the afternoon dissipated as night seeped slowly across the sky. The sound of footsteps from behind released him from the trance he was in. With both hands in his pockets, Hitsugaya blinked and looked to the side, watching as Kurosaki moved to stand within his peripheral vision. The silence was heavy.

"I don't need consoling," the white haired teen said plainly. After a pause, he added, "I'm not some dumb kid."

And there it was, the same issue that had been a thorn in his side since as far back as he could remember reared its ugly head once more. But it was different today. Someone he deemed far worthier than the immature nobodies who usually taunted him, indirectly, but still quite clearly, labeled him as a 'dumb kid'.

"No. You're not," Kurosaki stated simply. Hitsugaya had heard the exact same words come out of dozens of other people's mouths. This time though it wasn't laced with the same condescension or false sympathy. Also, he knew, just like him, the taller boy had his own problems concerning other people's false perceptions.

It was currently in the midst of summer, a season that never failed to shorten Hitsugaya's temper. Even when night brought the cool air he preferred, the events of today should have lengthened his frustration until tomorrow, when it would be aroused anew by something different.

Should have.

Instead, his shoulders eased and he took a deep, calming breath.

Kurosaki always managed to have that effect on him.

* * *

"You should be used to it by now, you know." Ichigo grinned.

"What?" Toushiro grumbled petulantly as he leaned against the doorway.

The expression had the brunette laughing and shaking his head. Teal eyes stared at him for a moment and he started walking forward as the other remained occupied with his own thoughts. As Ichigo was about to turn around, Toshirou stopped him mid-motion. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man's slim waist, he tucked his head in the junction between his lover's neck and shoulder.

Yes, 'smaller'. Unfortunately for Ichigo, the white-haired boy had gotten the growth spurt he worked and yearned for. While the brunette had stopped growing by the time high school ended, Toshirou's belief in increasing his height through sleep had paid off. Throughout college, as the amount of sleep increased so did his height. Now, he stood at an impressive 6'1".

"Don't try to change the subject," Ichigo protested softly, as he turned his head to better see the other man, laying his hands on top of the other's that were on his taut stomach.

"I'm not." The white-haired man smirked. "And it's been years. They need to learn to grow up," Toushiro said matter-of-factly.

"Like I said," the brunette said as he turned in the embrace to fully face the other, "it shouldn't bother you anymore."

The taller man leaned his forehead on Ichigo's shoulder. Goosebumps erupted on tan skin as his breath slowly caressed over his shoulder, leaving a lingering tingle. Giving a peck to the brunette's lips, Toushiro released his hold and entered the bathroom.

Ichigo couldn't help but wear an indulgent smile.

They had just come from a high school reunion at a bar. Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Renji were some of those who had come, so the gathering became pretty wild. They had, after all, ordered enough drinks to fill a 15 feet pool.

A lot of them hadn't seen each other in years, and some were high school mates of Toushiro that could not stop teasing him about how he was when he was younger. True to form, the teal-eyed man just gave them a steely glare and refused to acknowledge them or their comments. Being drunk though, they persisted. But, as was typical of Toushiro, he showed no obvious signs of his annoyance. Ichigo saw it though—clear as day—in the twitch of his finger and the minute tensing of his jaw.

The ringing of the phone and irritable growl that came from inside the bathroom interrupted his thoughts, "Kurosaki, get in here!"

Not even bothering with a reply, the brunette walked around the bed to pick up the phone.

Before Ichigo could lift the device, the bathroom door swung open to reveal a scowling, half naked Toushiro. "The hell I'm waiting any longer." Abruptly, he grabbed the brunette and pulled him inside the bathroom.

The taller man smirked at the glower that was aimed at him.

"You couldn't wait for—!" Ichigo was suddenly muffled by a kiss that left him panting harshly.

Seeing the blushed that reddened the other's cheeks, Toushiro smirked. "You should be used to this by now, you know," he said mockingly and pushed the brunette against the door.

Ichigo grew dizzy from the suffocating heat that settled all over his form. Wrapping his arms around the sturdy neck and his legs around the firm, towel-clad waist, he grumbled "shut up" and instigated the next kiss.

As their tongues fiercely clashed and sensually explored, Toushiro carried him to the shower stall and quickly divulged him of his clothing. Ichigo removed the other's towel before he was shoved onto the wall once more, ice cold rivulets showering their melded bodies.

Brown eyes closed and his hands clenched the nape of Toushiro's neck as experienced lips trailed heatedly downwards and started suckling a sensitive spot on his shoulder. Ichigo let out a breathy groan as his eyes clenched tighter while his legs remained unyielding around the trim waist. The white-haired man shifted and had the brunette gasping when the motion caused their erections to rub against each other.

"God, Toushi—" Another gasp emitted as Toushiro grabbed Ichigo's thigh and pulled, creating more friction between their legs. "H-Hur—" Their lips connected once more as hands clenched at white hair. With its partner already gripping the other's thigh, the other hand traced down the lifted body to stroke the velvet hole. The owner cried out at the sensation and tipped his head against the tiled wall.

Lips bit at the underside of his jaw. The heat coiling between his legs was about to make him explode. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as he tried to gather as much sense as he could.

"Hurry _up_!" the brunette managed between pants.

Toushiro chuckled huskily against his skin, "So impatient." He grabbed for the lube that was on the shelf standing on the corner of the stall.

Ichigo was so preoccupied by the lightning pleasure that crackled throughout his body that he couldn't assemble enough wits to roll his eyes at the other's hypocrisy. Brown met teal in an impassioned gaze and two coated fingers entered, making the brunette gasp and arch as the inside of his hole was scissored.

When they exited, Ichigo slowly unwrapped his legs from their embrace and stretched them until his feet touched the tiled floor. He then turned around and leaned his face and hands, palms down, against the bathroom wall. Strong hands gripped his waist and pulled apart his cheeks.

Slowly, Toushiro penetrated, letting out a guttural groan, and continued his descent until the opening reached his hilt. His mouth left a fiery track as it moved upwards and started nibbling on the junction between the brunette's shoulder and neck. Ichigo's left hand reached back to curl around the other's nape. Fingers played at his right nipple as a hand grasped his erection and started pumping, leaving his head in a whirlwind of dizzying arousal.

Like all the other times, both could barely make sense of anything but the other. Wet squelches and groans intermingled as the pleasure continued to build and build and build, until finally:

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out first as white cum shot forward and onto the wall. Several thrusts later, Toushiro followed, groaning, filling the brunette.

Both remained in the same position, panting. Craning his head, the orange haired man smiled softly and tiredly kissed the other who opened his mouth and returned it. With a weak push from his brunette, Toushiro exited the body beneath him.

They stood perfectly and contently still, embracing each other. The droplets echoed loudly in the stall as their heavy breathing grew quieter.

A soft chuckle had teal eyes looking curiously at the brunette. "You didn't have to do all this to make a point," Ichigo teased softly, leaning further into the hug as an inquisitive white brow rose, "That you're all grown up."

Toushiro snorted in amusement. Tightening his hold, he playfully replied, "Just in case you had any second thoughts."


End file.
